


Turbo Rangers Magic Tales

by MorganaLeFay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Cross-dressing mentioned, Crossover, Emma is a Power Ranger, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Genderbending, M/M, Turbo Rangers return
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLeFay/pseuds/MorganaLeFay
Summary: When the Morphing Grid is turned back on what will the former Blue Turbo Ranger do? What will happen to Storybrooke. What will Emma do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Power Rangers or Once Upon a Time. I hope you all like it. It's my first story here on AO3.

It had been years since the world last seen the Turbo Rangers. It had been 18 years to be exact and I used to be called Turbo Ranger Blue. I was the youngest ranger to join the team being I was 12 when I was called into duty. At the time I was living in a foster care home and people knowing me by the name Justin Stewart. My real name being Emma Justina Stewart-Swan.

For a year I fought with the Turbo Rangers. We defeated Divatox and the other rangers soon forgot about me and went to space. I had never got time to tell them my real name. Or that I was a girl and not a boy like they thought. I never even saw them again. A few weeks later I was sent away to a new foster home. I took my blue morpher with me though, hoping maybe that it would one day turn back on. I would look at the morpher hoping one day I could reconnect to the morphing grid and get ahold of my friends again. That's if they even still think about me as a friend.

When I was 18 I was set up by my boyfriend at the time and sent to jail. I had wanted to call the other rangers but, I was scared they would hate me so I never did. It got worse when I figured out I was pregnant. Knowing that one day my enemies may come back I gave my little boy up for adoption. Soon after I was released and moved to Boston, Massachusetts. I became a Bail Bondswoman. For 10 years I lived there living a norml life. But I still kept my morpher close hoping it would turn back on.

Then on my 28th birthday as I was blowing out my candle wishing I wouldn’t be alone, my doorbell rang. Opening the door I saw the boy I had given up or adoption. He took me with him to his home in a small town called Storybrooke, Maine. I was sent on an incredible adventure. I found out my parents were Snow White and Prince Charming. Yes, as in the fairy tale characters. In fact the whole town is full of fairy tale characters. I became sorta friends with Regina my son Henry's adopted mom. Though she was known as the Evil Queen. I helped defeat many more enemies over the next two years.

But one day I woke up and felt a burst of energy and realized that the Morphing Grid was open again. At first I was excited this meant I could get in contact with the other Turbo Rangers. Then I realized that this meant an enemy was coming and that the other citizens of Storybrooke wouldn’t be able to handle that. I needed help and as scared as I was I needed the other rangers I just hope that they will come and help. I hope they won’t hate for everything I did. It was time the Turbo Rangers returned.


End file.
